pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Earth
Location: South Galaxy Orbital Period: 365 Days The Planet, also known as Earth, the Pokémon World, the Mortal World or Gaia, is the name of the world in which Pokémon DX series takes place. It is a planet inhabited by humans, pokémon, animals, plants, and other beings. It is the home of the series cast, and the main setting for the entire First Arch of the Pokémon DX series. Characteristics Earth is a very advanced planet of the South Galaxy. Flying vehicles, capsules that can shrink inanimate objects down to pocket size, robots, and other near-future science fiction staples are common-place on Earth. The architecture is also more advanced. The buildings are usually rounded, often employing spherical or ovoid sections held aloft by a cylindrical stem. Certain elements of magic also coexist with the advanced science. Culturally, the many depictions of the world all reflect a popular fascination with pokémon and their interactions with humans, including catching them, training them, battling them, raising them, keeping them as pets, studying them, and utilizing their varied skills. Several myths discuss the relationship between humans and Pokémon as a very close one, and one folk tale even says that there was a time when humans and Pokémon were considered one and the same. In a broad sense, Pokémon training is based on the answer to two questions: What should the relationship between a Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon be, and what is the best way to foster this relationship? Depending on their individual viewpoints regarding training, different Trainers follow different methods of training and focus on different areas. It is generally thought that there is no one right way to train, since many methods have valid reasons behind them and their own set of advantages and disadvantages. However, in particular, many training methods will fall into one of two categories. The first category is methods which focus on the happiness and well-being of Pokémon and developing a bond of friendship. The second category is methods which focus on developing the strength and ability of a Pokémon and being able to control it masterfully. Trainers will often argue about which of these two views is best. In fact, this is a common theme in the series, frequently supporting the idea that friendship is the most important thing in a Trainer's relationship with Pokémon, and a good Trainer can bring out the strength of any Pokémon with their love and care. The history of the Pokémon world is vastly different from our own, and seems to be dictated primarily between the interactions between humans and Pokémon. There does not seem to be a major world religion, but some believe in the ancient myths based around Legendary Pokémon, so it is plausible that the population believes in Pokémon as their religion. Backing this up, most people are generally kind and respect Pokémon. However, there exist many individuals that wish to harness Pokémon for their own nefarious deeds. Some of these people are simply do so for material gain while others hold misguided ideals to help the world. In addition, war is not unknown to the Pokémon world. Firearms and other weapons exist, but are not used as often as Pokémon are. Geography and Nature The Pokémon world looks and acts like the real world in terms of geography. Each have landforms, oceans of water, and temperatures to support life - meaning that the Pokémon world is about the same size and same distances from its sun as the real world. However, if the Pokémon world is not Earth, it must be similar, having a similar moon, similar climates, and so on, which explains the similar tides. Many different theories exist as to exactly how the Pokémon world relates to our own. Humans and nature in the Pokémon world are linked to each other, as many towns are built around the natural environment. A point of interest, unlike the real world, is that people's links with the nature are strong and they never try to affect the natural environment, with the exception of some villainous teams. Some Pokémon such as Groudon and Kyogre can affect and shape nature causing unexplainable droughts, storms and earthquakes that can affect the continental plates. Nature The Planet is not simply a planet in space, it is a living organism from which all living creatures are born and to where they all return upon death. Its life blood is the Lifestream, a flow of energy that contains all the knowledge of all the creatures that ever lived on its surface. Since the Planet is a living creature, it has a mind of its own. Humans with special powers, called Elias, can speak directly with the Planet. Being alive, the Planet creates protectors called Kijin to be summoned whenever the Planet feels threatened. Structure The Pokémon world is split into several regions, Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Jetix are among them. These regions are large landforms much like continents in the real world, which support a large political region. Off these regions are islands that are not part of any region. These islands are grouped together to create one small region like the Orange Islands and the Sevii Islands. Though there are many similarities between them, there are some major differences between the regions, such as what Pokémon are located there and what legends there are waiting to be uncovered. Visitors from another region quickly realize that the region they are visiting is far from their home, both in the way of the climate, and in the culture of the people there. Climate Most regions have different climates. Regions and islands like the Hoenn and the Orange Islands further south in the Pokémon world have a warmer climate than northerly regions, possibly due to an equator, much like on Earth. It gets so hot in Hoenn that there is a desert with a raging sandstorm. Meanwhile, the Sinnoh region is cooler than other regions, and becoming colder due to climate change in the region. It is snowing constantly in the northern area of the region. Some Pokémon such as Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza can affect climate and weather. Weather conditions still apply in the Pokémon world, and as clouds and rain exist, so must the water cycle. Many weather conditions that appear on Earth are also in the Pokémon world, such as rain, hailstorms, snow, fog, and sandstorms. Given that plants and trees seem to grow in a normal manner, it can be reasonably assumed that the other major cycles, such as the carbon cycle and the nitrogen cycle, exist as well. Environment The natural environment in the Pokémon world is much similar to the real Earth's environment. Areas with a high density of trees make up forests, landscapes that receive very little precipitation create deserts, while loose broken-up particles of rock make large coastal beaches attracting people and Pokémon alike. The Hoenn, Sinnoh, the Jetix and it's sister regions boast many dramatic environments ranging from rainforests to deserts. The Pokémon world is mainly green and lush, based on factors such as plant structures including trees, shrubs, and grasses. Grass is usually uncontrolled and makes tall grass patches that form prime habitats for wild pokémon. There are also large mountainous areas that tower above low lying land areas. The largest mountain's are the Three Dragon Mountain’s of the Jetix Region and the largest mountain range is Mt.Coronet, which stretches from the top to the bottom of Sinnoh, splitting the whole region in two. Man-made and natural occurrences form caves in the mountainsides that are able to be explored or passed through to get to other cities. Many natural phenomenon’s appear in the Pokémon world such as snowing ash that covers the area is caused by the nearby volcano that smokes and rains down on the area. Humans and nature in the Pokémon world are linked to each other, as many towns are built around its environment and they never try to affect the natural environment. Pacifidlog Town, for example, is built on wooden rafts and logs that float on top of a Corsola colony, while Sootoplis City is built in the crater of a hollowed, erupted volcano. An ecosystem is formed when all plants, Pokémon, and people in an area function together with all of the non-living physical factors of the environment. It is said that Pokémon are more in tune with nature than humans. Inhabitants Human Pokémon Dragon Cat Wolf Timeline List of Regions Kanto Jetix Chikyk Kasai Fkryoku Mizuo Inazuma Category:Planet Category:Locations